Die Intelligente und der Zaubertränkemeister
by hesaki
Summary: Das Top Musical übr Hogwarts!


Die Intelligente und der Zaubertränkemeister  
  
Von Stella Maris und hesaki  
  
  
  
Sehr geehrte Leserinnen der Hexenwoche. Heute dürfen wir Ihnen einen Exklusivbericht über die Premiere des neuen Musicals "Die Intelligente und der Zaubertränkemeister" präsentieren.  
  
Das Musical war ein voller Erfolg und die Hauptdarsteller glänzen in ihren Rollen.  
  
Die große Halle in Hogwarts war bis auf den letzten Platz belegt. Wir hatten das große Glück einen Platz in der ersten Reihe zu bekommen.  
  
  
  
Nun aber zum Inhalt des Musicals.  
  
  
  
Es beginnt mit dem Zaubertrankunterricht der Gryffindors. Snape steht an seinem Pult und hält einen Vortrag.  
  
Da beginnen die Gryffindors zu singen:  
  
  
  
  
  
"We don't need no education,  
  
We don't need no thought control,  
  
No dark Snapism in the classroom.  
  
Snape leave us Gryffs alone ".  
  
Nur eine einzelne Gryffindorschülerin, Hermine Granger, sitz in der Bank und singt ihr eigenes Lied:  
  
  
  
"Intelligence, say you need the way, and the potions today."  
  
  
  
Dabei ist ihr Blick stur auf Snape gerichtet. Doch ihr Lied geht im Protest der Gryffindors unter und Snape beachtet sie überhaupt nicht.  
  
  
  
Nach dem der Unterricht vorbei ist, stürmen die Schüler die Treppe hinauf. Nur Hermine läuft die Treppen langsam hinauf. Sie macht ein betrübtes Gesicht und singt:  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ich lieb ihn, doch täglich muß ich sehen,  
  
wie er lebt, als hätt's mich nie gegeben.  
  
Sein Leben wird ohne mich vergehen,  
  
die Welt ist voller Seligkeit, und ich darf nicht hinein."  
  
  
  
  
  
Die Kulisse wechselt und wir sehen Snape in seinem Büro sitzen. Er ist über seine Unterlagen gebeugt, legt dann aber die Feder weg. Wieder einmal übermannt ihn die tiefe Traurigkeit der Einsamkeit. Er steht auf und tritt an sein Fenster und starrt nach draußen und erhebt seine Stimme:  
  
  
  
  
  
Wie lange schon, bin ich allein!  
  
  
  
Wie lange noch, soll es so sein?  
  
  
  
Ich sehne mich so sehr nach dir!  
  
  
  
Doch wer du auch bist, du bist nicht hier!  
  
  
  
Mein Seelenfreund, find ich dich jemals?  
  
  
  
Mein Seelenfreund, wo bist du bloß?  
  
  
  
Wo bist du, die meiner gleich?  
  
  
  
Komm, sei mir doch endlich nah!  
  
  
  
Meine gequälte Seele schmerzt mich so!  
  
  
  
Kann niemand nahe sein!  
  
Und doch sehn ich mich so, das ein  
  
  
  
Seelenfreund meine Pein endlich erlösen mag!  
  
  
  
Man sieht in einem anderen Fenster Hermine stehen, die ebenfalls den Refrain mitsingt.  
  
  
  
Mein Seelenfreund, find ich dich jemals?  
  
Mein Seelenfreund, find ich dich jemals?  
  
Mein Seelenfreund, wo bist du bloß?  
  
Mein Seelenfreund, wo bist du bloß?  
  
Wo bist du, die meiner gleich?  
  
Wo bist du, die meiner gleich?  
  
Komm, sei mir doch endlich nah!  
  
Komm, sei mir doch endlich nah!  
  
  
  
Snape dreht sich um und verlässt sein Büro.  
  
  
  
Hogwarts bei Nacht. Snape tritt ins freie und betrachtet den Himmel.  
  
  
  
"Endlich Nacht kein Stern zu sehen,  
  
der Mond versteckt sich, denn ihm graut vor mir.  
  
Kein Licht im Weltenmeer, kein falscher Hoffnungstrahl,  
  
nur die Stille und in mir die Schattenbilder meiner Qual".  
  
  
  
Er geht auf eine Treppe zu und steigt hinauf.  
  
Oben auf dem Astronomieturm steht Hermine. Snape kommt oben an und sieht sie. Er erschrickt, fast sich ans Herz und beobachtet sie. Sie starrt in den dunklen Himmel und singt zu der Melodie von vorhin:  
  
  
  
"Ich lieb ihn - ich lieb ihn - ich lieb ihn,  
  
doch nur für mich allein."  
  
  
  
Snape wird es mit einem Male alles klar.  
  
  
  
"Nichts tut weh.  
  
Nichts tut weh, wenn du dir nichts vorstellst,  
  
kein Gesicht, kein Traum,  
  
dann glaub ich mir nichts grausames geschieht.  
  
Doch es stimmt und mein Kopf schreit: Dies darf nicht wahr sein,  
  
doch die Wahrheit trifft mich kalt.  
  
Wer weiß, wann der Sturm vorüberzieht?  
  
Ich kam und sah sie,  
  
es war wie ein Sog.  
  
Sie ist mehr für mich, als Schülerin,  
  
und ich glaub, es war leichter,  
  
als ich nichts verstand.  
  
  
  
Langsam tritt Snape auf Hermine zu. Zu erst ist er nicht sicher, wie er reagieren soll, doch nun lässt er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf und schließt die überraschte Hermine in seine Arme. Sie versinken in einem tiefen Kuss und sie folgt ihm in seine Gemächer.  
  
Dann erfolgt ein Schnitt: Nächster Morgen in Snapes Gemächern, das Bett ist zerwühlt und beide stehen Arm in Arm am Fenster und singen im Duett:  
  
  
  
It's a little bit funny this feeling inside I'm not one of those who can easily hide I don't have much money but boy if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live If I was a sculptor, but then again, no Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show I know it's not much but it's the best I can do My gift is my song and this one's for you And you can tell everybody this is your song It may be quite simple but now that it's done I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song It's for people like you that keep it turned on So excuse me forgetting but these things I do You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue Anyway the thing is what I really mean Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
  
  
  
Nach dem Duett lösen sie sich langsam voneinander. Sie müssen sich voneinander trennen, der Unterricht beginnt wieder. Beide wissen, dass sie sich nicht auffällig verhalten dürfen. Hermine begibt sich langsam zu ihren Gemächern und singt:  
  
  
  
Empty spaces - what are we waiting for Abandoned places - I guess we know the score On and on Does anybody know what we are looking for Another hero another mindless crime Behind the curtain in the pantomime Hold the line Does anybody want to take it anymore The show must go on The show must go on Inside my heart is breaking My make-up may be flaking But my smile still stays on  
  
Whatever happens I'll leave it all to chance Another heartache another failed romance On and on Does anybody know what we are living for I guess I'm learning I must be warmer now I'll soon be turning round the corner now Outside the dawn is breaking But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free The show must go on The show must go on - yeah Ooh inside my heart is breaking My make-up may be flaking But my smile still stays on Yeah oh oh oh My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies Fairy tales of yesterday will grow but never die I can fly - my friends The show must go on - yeah The show must go on I'll face it with a grin I'm never giving in On with the show I'll top the bill I'll overkill I have to find the will to carry on On with the On with the show The show must go on  
  
Wir sehen, wie Snape zu Dumbledore ins Büro geht. Der Schulleiter sieht in mit ernsten Augen an und warnt ihn:  
  
  
  
"Just listen to that. She on to you Severus, get out while you can."  
  
  
  
Doch Severus überzeugt Dumbledore, daß es wahre Liebe ist.  
  
Snape und Hermine halten ihre Beziehung geheim. Snape muß sie ab und zu nächtlich verlassen und Hermine versteht das nicht. Als er wieder einmal geht, blickt sie traurig hinter ihm her. Sie weiß nicht, warum er sie verlässt und singt traurig:  
  
  
  
  
  
Love of my life, you hurt me, You broken my heart, now you leave me. Love of my life can't you see, Bring it back bring it back, Don't take it away from me, Because you don't know what it means to me. Love of my life don't leave me, You've stolen my love now desert me, Love of my life can't you see, Bring it back bring it back, Don't take it away from me, Because you don't know what it means to me. You will remember when this is blown over, And everything's all by the way, When I grow older, I will be there by your side, To remind how I still love you I still love you. Hurry back hurry back, Don't take it away from me, Because you don't know what it means to me. Love of my life, Love of my life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dunkelheit. Ein Wald. Verhüllte Gestalten Wir sehen Snape wie er auf den Kreis zutritt. Ein Todessertreffen .  
  
  
  
Snape: Manchmal in der Nacht, denke ich, ich sollte lieber fliehen vor dir solang' ich es noch kann.  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Sei bereit.  
  
  
  
Snape: Doch rufst du nach mir, bin ich bereit dir blind zu folgen, selbst zu Hölle würd' ich fahren mit dir.  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Sei bereit  
  
Snape: Manchmal in der Nacht geb ich mein Leben her für einen Augenblick in dem ich ganz mir gehör.  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Sei bereit.  
  
  
  
Snape: Manchmal in der Nacht möchte ich so sein wie Herm mich haben will und wenn ich mich selber zerstör.  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Sei bereit Snapey.  
  
  
  
Snape: Ich hör eine Stimme, die mich ruft.  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Sei bereit Snapey.  
  
  
  
Snape: Ich spür eine Sehnsucht die mich sucht.  
  
  
  
Beide: Sich verlieren heißt sich befrein, ich will mich/dich in ihr/mir erkennen. Was ich/du erträumst wird Wahrheit sein, nichts und niemand kann uns trennen.  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Tauch mit mir in die Dunkelheit ein, zwischen Abgrund und Schein.  
  
Verbrennen wir die Zweifel und vergessen die Zeit.  
  
Ich hüll dich ein in meinen Schatten und trag dich weit.  
  
  
  
Voldemort tritt auf Severus zu und die beiden verschwinden aus dem Bild.  
  
Nach diesem ergreifenden Liede fand eine zwanzigminütige Pause statt. Die Mädchen und Frauen aus der ersten Reihe unterhielten sich energisch über Snapes Gesangskünste und wünschten sich, sie wären es, die auf der Bühne wären. Ein paar hielten sogar Banner mit der Aufschrift "Love for Snape" hoch, die, zum Wohl der Gäste hinter sich, von hinten durchsichtig waren.  
  
Nachdem alle ihre Plätze wieder eingenommen hatten, konnte der zweite Akt beginnen.  
  
Wir sehen Flitwick in seinem Unterrichtsraum mit den Gryffindors. Er hält eine Tasche hoch und erklärt, er würde ihnen jetzt den Zauberspruch beibringen, mit dem man viele große Dinge in eine kleine Tasche packen könnte. Er hebt seinen Zauberstab, fuchtelt und beginnt:  
  
  
  
"Oh, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
  
Even though the sound of it Is something quite atrocious  
  
If you say it loud enough You'll always sound precocious  
  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"  
  
  
  
Die Schüler machen mit.  
  
  
  
"Oh, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
  
Even though the sound of it Is something quite atrocious  
  
If you say it loud enough You'll always sound precocious  
  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"  
  
Mitten in der Übung wird die Tür aufgestoßen und eine völlig aufgelöste Mc Gonagall tritt in den Raum. Sie sagt, es wäre etwas furchtbares passiert, alle Schüler und Lehrer sollen in die große Halle kommen.  
  
Die Kulisse wechselt sich erneut und wir sehen die gefüllte große Halle. Dumbledore erhebt sich von seinem Platz und erklärt den Schülern, daß Snape bei einem Auftrag vermutlich ums Leben gekommen sei.  
  
Bestürzte Gesichter, selbst bei Gryffindor.  
  
Langsam verlassen alle die Halle, nur Hermine bleibt alleine zurück.  
  
  
  
"Here I stand alone With this weight upon my heart  
  
and it will not go away  
  
In my head I keep on looking back  
  
Right back to the start  
  
Wondering what it was that made you change.  
  
Well I tried But I had to draw the line  
  
and still this question keeps on spinning in my mind:  
  
What if I had never let you go?  
  
Would you be the man I used to know?  
  
If I'd stayed ?  
  
If you'd tried?  
  
If we could only turn back time.  
  
But I guess we'll never know"  
  
  
  
Hermine verläßt die große Halle und flüchtet zum Astronomie-Turm. Den Ort, wo ihre Liebe begann. Dort bricht sie zusammen. Sie ist nun ganz alleine.  
  
  
  
In einem großartig gemachten Bühnenbild sehen wir, wie in Hogwarts aus Herbst Winter wird und schließlich Frühling .  
  
Hermine taucht im Bild auf. Sie sieht traurig aus.  
  
  
  
"Der Sommer als er bei mir schlief,  
  
war wie ein uferloses Wunder:  
  
War Kind noch, als er nach mir rief,  
  
war Mädchen, als der Herbst begann."  
  
  
  
Sie tritt einen Schritt nach vorne.  
  
  
  
"Ich träum noch heut, er kommt zurück,  
  
gemeinsam trotzen wir den Jahren.  
  
Doch wir sind nicht gemacht fürs Glück,  
  
für seine Stürme und Gefahren..."  
  
  
  
Eine Träne kullert ihr übers Gesicht.  
  
  
  
"Ich hab geträumt, mein Leben wär  
  
ein Schicksal außerhalb der Hölle -  
  
Gott gibt den Wünschen keinen Raum.  
  
Nichts blieb mir mehr von meinem Traum."  
  
  
  
Hermine läßt sich weinend auf die Knie fallen.  
  
Da taucht Mc Gonagall auf. Sie sagt Hermine, sie solle sofort zu Dumbledore kommen.  
  
Als nächstes sehen wir wieder das Büro von Dumbledore. Hermine tritt ein.  
  
Sie sieht Dumbledore und neben ihm einen hageren Mann, mit langem, schwarzen Bart, und verfilztem Haar.  
  
Er tritt auf sie zu.  
  
  
  
"Herm sieh mich bitte an"  
  
Erkennst du nicht den Mann.  
  
Der in mir  
  
vor dir so lang verborgen?"  
  
  
  
Hermine schaut ihm ihn die Augen.  
  
  
  
"Du bist es!" schreit sie und fällt ihm um den Hals.  
  
  
  
Ihre Stimmen erheben sich zum Finale:  
  
  
  
Never knew I could feel like this Like I've never seen the sky before I want to vanish inside your kiss Every day I'm loving you more and more Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings Telling me to give you everything Seasons may change, winter to spring But I love you until the end of time Chorus: Come what may Come what may I will love you until my dying day Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste It all revolves around you And there's no mountain too high No river too wide Sing out this song I'll be there by your side Storm clouds may gather And stars may collide But I love you until the end of time Chorus Oh, come what may, come what may I will love you, I will love you Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Die Zuschauer waren begeistert und die Darsteller bekamen minutenlang Applaus und Standing Ovations.  
  
Hermine heimste ein paar Blumensträuße ein und wir konnten sehen, wie diverse Frauen aus der ersten Reihe String Tangas auf die Bühne warfen oder verzweifelt versuchen, zu Snape zu kommen.  
  
  
  
Ausnahmsweise durften wir ein paar Bilder während der Anführung machen und wollen sie Ihnen, liebe Leserinnen natürlich nicht vorenthalten:  
  
  
  
  
  
Bleibt nur noch eines zu sagen:  
  
UNBEDINGT ANSEHEN!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In ihrem Auftrag: Hesaki und StellaMaris.  
  
  
  
Quellen:  
  
"Another Brick in the wall", - Pink Floyd  
  
"What if", Kate Winselt  
  
"Show must go on" - Queen  
  
"Love of my Live" - Queen  
  
"Seelenfreund" - Gedichtet von StellaMaris  
  
  
  
sowie:  
  
Soundtrack HIAF,  
  
Tanz der Vampire,  
  
Les Miserable,  
  
Miss Saigon,  
  
Die Schöne und das Biest,  
  
Evita  
  
Moulin Rouge 


End file.
